Reunion
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: Hello, This is my first fanfic. Well what if after Kairi sent the message in a bottle out to sea Her and Selphie found a boy on the beach who looks like... well lets just say he has spiky brown hair and big shoes ;


**Reunion**

**_Hello everybody! :) This is my first fanfic so plz tell me how I did._**

**_This story is in Kairi's Pov. This is timed after he got new threads and this is saying that everyone on Destiny Islands remembers him. Srry no axel kidnapping of kairi! _**

**_srry suck at summarys :) Plz enjoy_**

I stood on the beach of Destiny Islands my pink hair blowing in the sea breeze wondering who was the boy in my memories; I remember only one thing about him that his name starts with S. I felt horrible, I remember that me and Riku played with this boy 1 to 2 years ago, as I was lost in my thoughts someone grabbed my shoulder, a familiar voice rang out, "What's wrong Kairi?" I turned around and saw Selphie in her school uniform just as I was, "Nothing Selphie." Selphie gave me an unconvinced look and spoke again, "Wondering about that boy again?" I laughed, you could never lie around Selphie "yeah," I admitted. Selphie rolled her sea-green eyes, "You sure you didn't imagine him?" This time it was my turn to roll my sea-blue eyes "I'm positive I didn't." Then suddenly I had a idea, I pulled a empty bottle out of the sand and a piece of paper and pen out of my bag. I quickly wrote down my message on the paper. After I was finished, I neatly rolled it and placed it into the bottle. I sat the bottle in the water and watched it slowly ride the waves out to sea. "Why did you do that?" asked Selphie "So if the boy comes across it he will know I haven't forgotten our promise." I answered "What promise?" asked Selphie "That we will meet again" I answered. Then suddenly we heard a low moan. We turned around suddenly and saw a pair of big shoes and saw a boy with spiky brown hair and striking blue eyes. My vision suddenly started to blur and I could feel my legs give out underneath me, but I didn't notice. A flood of memories came rushing to me. Me, the boy, and Riku sitting on a bending papou tree, Me and the boy sitting on the pier watching the sunset then suddenly my younger self said something, " Promise me you'll never change Sora " I listened to my past self say those amazing words. More memories passed "Sora" stabbing himself to save me, Me hugging his heartless and him turning back to normal, Us running away from our best friend, and then Sora disappearing into the dark making the very promise I wrote down moments ago. I abruptly opened my eyes and noticed I was lying on the ground. I sat up and looked around and noticed Selphie her eyes wide with a worried expression on her face "I'm fine Selphie, where is that boy?" I asked looking around expectantly "He's over there" She said pointing to a figure sleeping against a rock. I ran toward the figure and hugged him, glad that he was safe. Selphie glanced over my shoulder. "Who is he? Do you know him?" asked Selphie I turned around, Sora still in my arms. "I do know him; this is the boy I was telling you about." Selphie looked hard at the boy and then her eyes slowly grew wide "Is that-?" asked Selphie "Yes" I answered "Sora came back!" I was so happy I could jump for joy. Selphie's confused frown slowly changed into a hopeful smile. Selphie jumped to her feet and said quickly "I have to go tell Wakka and Tidus!" Selphie then ran toward the houses clustered just before the beach. I tried to wake Sora up with no luck. I heard 3 pairs of feet run toward me. Wakka was the first person to say something "It's been awhile since we seen him are we sure it's him?" Tidus answered "He may be wearing some new threads but look he hasn't changed a bit" They all sat around him and waited for him to wake up. Just as we started to worry that he wouldn't wake up, his eyes started to flutter open. He looked a bit dazed, but then he gasped "Kairi?" I nodded my head "Wakka?" Wakka smiled "Tidus?" Tidus laughed "Selphie?" Selphie giggled. Then he quickly stood up and hugged everyone. He then started to speak "I have missed you all so much. Traveling to different worlds was fun, but you get a little homesick. We all started to laugh. Then Sora looked at me "I think I missed you the most Kairi" He walked over to me and kissed me. I was surprised at first then I was very happy. Wakka and Tidus were snickering then Selphie slapped them both on the top of the head. We walked down the beach together holding hands and then I asked Sora something "Where are Donald, Goofy, and Riku?" Sora answered with a sad look on his face" They went to Disney Castle; King Mickey gave Riku a job as his #1 advisor. They all promised they would visit often." "Oh" I answered. Then I have a idea, I told Sora to wait there. I ran to the papou tree where Sora, Riku, and I used to sit and grabbed a fruit. I ran back to Sora and split the papou fruit in half. I gave Sora half. He looked at me in amazement and smiled and bit into the fruit and I bit into my half.

Now our destinies were intertwined

Now we are going to stay together forever

**_So what do you think? Plz review and tell me how I did for my first fanfic. Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
